Luna Blanca: Hermanos de Otro Mundo
by electrico10
Summary: Luego de una visita de Lincoln y Rachel, las hermanas Loud se preguntan como seria Lincoln nunca hubiese sido dejado con su abuelo, pero una capsula aparece en el patio tracero de la casa Loud.
1. Luna Blanca: Hermanos de Otro Mundo

Luna Blanca: Hermanos de Otro Mundo

En alguna calle, se ve a un muchacho albino con heridas y una ropa gastada, corriendo y suspirando. Este llevaba un cubo entre sus manos. Se encontraba desesperado y miraba hacia atras constantemente. Entró a su casa y sube las escaleras. Entra a una habitación, configurando un panel de control. Se mete dentro de una capsula.

-¡Por favor, llevame a otro lugar!-

La capsula se envuelve de energía que salia de 4 faroles que rodeaban la capsula. Se genera una fuerte explosión en el techo. Por otro lado, un grupo de chicas llega.

-¡No puede ser!-una niña cientifica de 5 años.

Todas entran a la casa. Suben inmediatamente al segundo piso, entrando a la habitación que ocupó el albino.

-Lo logró.-la cientifica.-Él viajo a otra dimensión.-

-No importa.-una chica de 14 años y con un buzo deportivo.-Vamos a traer a golpes a ese inútil bueno para nada.-

Royal Woods, Michigan:

Era un dia normal en la casa Loud: Lori mandandole mensajes a Bobby, Leni huyendo de una araña de goma que Luan levita, mientras anda en monociclo, Luna tocando guitarra a máximo volumen, Lynn jugando hockey, Lucy haciendo poemas, Lana y Lola peleando mientras se encuentran en el auto rosa, Lisa causando explosiones, y Lily paseandose por la casa en su nube con el pañal lleno. Se escucha el timbre tocar. Lynn abre. Era Lincoln, acompañado por Rachel.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Rachel!-Lynn emocionada. Las demas hermanas tambien se dirigen a la entrada a saluda a la pareja.

-Hola, chicas.-Lincoln.

-Hola.-Rachel.

Todos se reunen en el living.

-¿Y que hacen aquí, tortolitos?-Lynn.

-La señora Celeste vino a ver a una amiga y nos estamos quedando con ella. Pero vinimos a pasar un rato aqui con ustedes.-

-Son bienvenidos los 2.-Lori.

-Siempre y cuando no se lleven nada.-Lola.

-¿Quieres tocar conmigo, bro?-Luna.

-No, practiquemos soccer.-Lynn.

-Hice unas ropas que les gustará a los 2.-Leni.

-¿Quieren ver a los Fishman?-Lana.

-Los invito a una fiesta de té.-Lola.

-¿Quieren oir un poema?-Lucy asustando a todos.-Lo siento.-

-Tranquilas todas.-Lori.-Literalmente hay tiempo para todo.-

Durante el día, las hermanas Loud se divirtieron con Lincoln y Rachel, haciendo varias actividades: viendo los últimos experimentos de Lisa, jugando con Lily, tomando té con Lola, probando las ropas que Leni les hizo (a Lincoln una chaqueta blanca sin mangas abierta y pantalón negro adornado con puas, y a Rachel una boina y vestido semi abombado), escuchando los poemas de Lucy, almorzaron pizza, bailaron en pista de baile, visitaron a los Fishman, Lincoln tocó con Luna, Rachek y Lynn practicaron judo, y escucharon una rutina de Luan.

Ya mas tarde, Lincoln y Rachel se despiden de las Loud.

-Nos divertimos mucho por hoy, chicas.-Lincoln.

-Yo tambien.-Rachel.-Y te agradezco por el vestido y la boina, Leni.

-No es nada, Rachel.-Leni.

-¿No se pueden quedar por mas tiempo?-Lynn.-Tenia tantas ganas de mostrarles mas movimientos de lucha libre.-

-Lo siento, chicas, pero se nos está haciendo tarde. Y vamos a ayudar a la señora Celeste con unas cosas. Veremos si podemos volver a pasar a verlas, hermanas.-

-Adiós a todas.-Rachel.-Hasta la próxima.-

-Mandenle saludos a la tía Ruth.-Lincoln.

Rachel se sube a la espalda de Lincoln, mientras este se va surfeando en su baston, formando un camino de luz. Las hermanas Loud se quedaron viendolo unos segundos, y regresaron adentro de la casa.

A la hora de la cena, todas estaban cenando. Lana era la única que no estaba comiendo.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Lana?-Lori.

-¿No tienes hambre?-Lynn.-Si no la tienes, me comere tu pierna de pavo.-

-¡No la toques, es mia!-Lana.

-¿Y que es lo que te pasa?-Lola.-Tu y Lynn son las que mas disfrutan comiendo carne.-

-Me quedé pensando en Lincoln.-

-¿En Lincoln?-Leni.-¿No te gustó lo que le hice?-

-No es eso. Es solo que...me quede pensando en...como seria nuestra vida si Lincoln se hubiese quedado con nosotras, y mamá y papá nunca lo hayan dejado con el abuelo.-

-No seria tan diferente a como estamos...¿Oh si?-Lori.

-Curiosamente me pregunté lo mismo una vez.-Lisa.-Todo empezo por una pequeña aventura que Lincoln y los Luna Blanca me contaron. Ellos hablaron de...un mundo paralelo. Un mundo diferente al nuestro, en donde la tecnología no ha avanzado mucho a diferencia del nuestro. Un mundo donde los dones no existian.-

-¿Un mundo donde los dones no existen?-Leni.-¿Y que habilidades tenian los heroes?-

-No existian los heroes, Leni.-Lisa.-Excepto los bomberos, la policia, y los médicos, y algun que otro sujeto que haya salvado a alguien. Pero el asunto es que, en ese mundo, nuestras contrapartes eran muy diferentes a nosotras. Ellas obligaron a su Lincoln a usar un traje de ardilla, lo maltrataban, y lo hacian dormir en el patio.-

-¿Es en serio?-Luan.-Porque parece una broma de mal gusto.-

-Es porque creian que eso les daba suerte.-Lisa.

-¿Y quien fue el o la idiota que les dijo eso?-Lynn.-¿La Lisa de ese mundo?-

-No. La Lynn de ese mundo.-Lisa.-Y solo porque perdió un juego de baseball. Mi contraparte coopero solo para hacer un experimento con toda la familia.-

-No es tan diferente a ti, Lynn.-Lori.-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que casi provocaste que chocaramos en Vanzilla, porque según tu, no ir recto por la calle es mala suerte?-

-¡Eso fue hace mucho! Ademas no soy una supersticiosa extrema ni una egoista que antepone su propio interes por los demas.-

-¿Y que pasó con ese Lincoln y los Loud de ese mundo?-Luna.

-Lo rescataron, le dieron una paliza a nuestras contrapartes, destruyeron a un monstruo que mi contraparte creó, y nuestras contrapartes se entregaron a la policia. Lincoln dijo que no sabia que mas sucedio, ya que se fueron en el mismo día.-

-¿De verdad eran tan estupidas?-Lola.

-Asi son los mundos paralelos. Desde que Lincoln me hablo acerca de su viaje, me he interesado en trabajar en la exploración de mundos paralelos. Hay teorias que dicen que existen muchos mundos paralelos. Hay muchos que son tan parecidos a los nuestros, que seria muy dificil encontrar las diferencias, como tambien muchos mundos tan diferentes al nuestro, que las diferencias son evidentes: mundos donde los humanos nunca evolucionaron, mundos que acabaron por guerras nucleares, mundos donde nuestros padres jamás se conocieron y nuestras contrapartes nunca existieron, o también mundos en los que nuestras contrapartes son villanas y los villanos son heroes.-

-¿Crees que exista un mundo donde Lincoln nunca fue separado de nosotras?-Lana.-Ademas de ese del que nos comentaste.-

-Es lo mas probable.-Lisa.

-Pero si nuestras contrapartes pueden ser diferentes, ¿que tan diferente seria ese Lincoln?-Lana.

-Muy diferente al nuestro. Recuerden que nuestro abuelo fue su única figura paterna y su maestro. Por lo tanto, es facil deducir que ese Lincoln de otro mundo no sea un artemarcialista, ni tampoco sea un ladron, porque nunca perdió a su unica unidad familiar que conocia hasta entonces.-

-Puede que sea un nerd como Clyde.-Lori.-Y hablando de él, estoy apunto de pedir una orden de alejamiento contra ese mocoso. ¿Cree que no se que me espia?-

-O puede que toque como yo y mi contraparte, y formen un dueto.-Luna.

-O un contracomediante.-Luan.-¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-

-Debe ser un desportista como yo.-Lynn.

-O puede que sea gótico como yo.-Lucy.

-Debe tener mucha clase.-Lola.-Como un mayordomo real.-

-¿Creen que le guste la mecanica?-Lana.-¿O los animales?-

-O puede que le guste el modelaje.-Leni.-O hasta cocer.-

-Creo que no estan considerando un detalle importante.-Lisa.-¿No recuerdan el por que nuestras unidades parentales lo dejaron con el abuelo? Fue porque Lincoln era un sin don. Creo que ese Lincoln paralelo habria tenido un destino similar al de Linka...o talvez mucho peor.-

-Pero eso es imposible, Lisa.-Leni.-Nosotras somos buenas personas. Nunca hemos discrimando a nadie por su don.-

-Nosotras no, pero tal vez si nuestras contrapartes...-suena un dispositivo de Lisa.-¿Pero que es esto?-

-¿Que es esa cosa que traes en tu muñeca?-Lola.

-Los sensores están detectando una extraña anomalia aqui cerca.-se levanta de la silla. Las demas la siguen.-Una perturbación en el espacio tiempo...¿será posible?-

Aparece un pequeño tifón en el patio. Las hermanas Loud salen a ver. El viento circula mas fuerte. Comienzan a aparecer corrientes eléctricas.

-¡No puede ser!-Lisa.-¡Entonces mi mensaje si fue recibido!-

-¿Mensaje?-Lori interponiendose para recibir las corrientes eléctricas.

-Envié un mensaje para ser interceptado por alguna forma de vida del multiverso. Crei que seria un fracaso, pero funcionó.-

Se genera una fuerte luz al centro del tifón. Aparece una capsula.

-¿Que es esa cosa?-Lana acercandose.

-¿Sera un regalo de otro mundo?-Leni.

-Es como una lavadora.-Lola.

-No es una lavadora.-Lisa.-Es una cápsula.-se acerca y la examina.-Fascinante. Es parecida a la capsula en la que estoy trabajando para los viajes a otros mundos. Entonces mi contraparte de algun mundo debio recibir mi mensaje.-

-Miren el cristal.-Lucy, asustando a las chicas.-Parece que hay alguien adentro.-

-Entonces veamos quien es.-Lynn. Le da varios golpes a la capsula, hasta abrirla.

-Tenía un interruptor.-Lisa.

-Ya la abrí.-Lynn.

Las chicas se asoman a ver. Encontraron al albino dentro, quedando asombradas.

-¿Li...Lincoln?-Leni. El albino estaba inconciente.

-No.-Lisa.-El Lincoln de otro mundo.-Examina a Lincoln.

-¿Esta muerto?-Lucy.

-No. Solo está inconciente.-Lisa.-Hay que llevarlo adentro y hacerle una revisión completa.-

Las chicas llevan al Lincoln paralelo adentro. Lisa se da cuenta que estaba el cubo que Lincoln paralelo traía, y lo recoge. Lisa le hace varias pruebas a Lincoln. Luego de unas horas, se reune con las hermanas Loud.

-¿Y como esta?-Lori.

-¿Esta enfermo?-Leni.

-Por suerte no.-Lisa.-Asi que no hay riesgo de contagio. Estaba con signos de deshidratación, varias lesiones musculares y óseas, y una ligera desnutrición, pero esta fuera de peligro. Mañana por la mañana estará recuperado, pero hay algo que me intriga.-Muestra el cubo.

-¿Que es esa cosa?-Lynn.

-Es una caja blindada. Inventé una igual para guardar planos y armas peligrosas. Mi contraparte debio inventarla con el mismo proposito.-

-Un Lincoln herido, sucio y desnutrido, y que llevaba una caja.-Luna.-¿Y si es un Lincoln de un mundo postapocaliptico que lleva la esperanza para su mundo? Eso rockearia.-

-No hay forma de saberlo hasta que despierte.-Lisa.-Intente probar la misma tarjeta que yo tengo, pero no se abrió. Intentaré abrirla mañana. Ya estoy muy cansada y nesecito mis 8 horas diarias de sueño.-

-¿Y quien se quedara a vigilar a este Lincoln?-Luan.

-No se preocupen. Instalé una alarma para cuando lo haga.-

-Espero que no sea como esa alarma que pusiste el otro dia para detectar las mentiras en casa.-Lori.-Aun recuerdo cuando me despertó a las 3:00 AM por un chiste que Luan contó dormida. Me caí de la cama y el ventilador me cayó encima. Tuve que usar peluca hasta que me volvió a crecer el cabello.-

En otro mundo, precisamente en el del Lincoln paralelo, estaban las Loud paralelas, junto a un grupo de chicos paralelos.

-¡Maldito inútil bueno para nada!-Lisa paralela.-¡Huyó con mi mayor creación!-

-¡Y arruinó mi fiesta!-Lori paralela.

-¡Debimos deshacernos de ese error cuando tuvimos la oportunidad!-Lynn sr paralelo.

-Justo habia encontrado el orfanato ideal para dejarlo.-Rita paralela.

-Ya dejenlo.-Luna paralela.-Ya se fue de este mundo. Ya no volveremos a ver a esa vergüenza sin don de hermano.-

-¡De ninguna manera!-Lisa paralela.-¡Robó mi invento! ¡Debemos recuperarlo cuanto antes!-

-¿Y si inventas otro igual?-Lucy paralela asustando a las Loud.

-¡Tengo los planos dentro de ese cubo!-

-Envíanos a nosotras.-2 chicas albinas.-Nosotras iremos a buscar a ese imbécil.-

-¡Dejennos ir con ustedes!-Clyde paralelo. Estaba junto a las contrapartes de Rusty, Liam, Zach y Chandler.

-No será necesario que vayan muchas personas, pero si Linka y Liberty quieren, los dejaré ir. La segunda capsula es para 8 personas, asi que no hay problema. ¿Alguien mas quiere ir?-

-Yo iré también.-Ronnie Anne paralela.-Ese idiota me las va a pagar. Aun siento polvo en mis oidos.-

Devuelta al mundo, las hermanas Loud despertaron. Todas se levantaron temprano para ver al Lincoln paralelo. Este estaba despertando.

-Buenos días, Lincoln.-Leni.

Lincoln paralelo reacciona con miedo, levantandose bruscamente y cayendose de la cama.

-¡No, por favor no! ¡Prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero no me hagan nada!-

-Oye, tranquilo, viejo.-Lynn.

-Don't Worry, bro.-Luna.

-No vamos a hacerte nada.-Leni.

-Calmate. Sea lo que hayas visto o tenido que vivir, estas a salvo.-Lori.

-¿Que?-Lincoln paralelo.-¿Entonces logré escapar?-suspira.-Que bien.-

-Y ahora que estas consciente, ¿nos podrías explicar por que estas en este mundo?-Lisa.

-De acuerdo, pero antes...¿me traen algo para comer?-

-De acuerdo, pero primero date un baño y vístete.-Lori.-Te dejamos ropa para que puedas cambiarte.-

Al rato, Lincoln paralelo estaba en el comedor, desayunando un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut, cereal con leche, jugo de naranja, y unas frutas. Lo habia acabado todo rápidamente.

-Hace tiempo que no tenia un desayuno así.-

-¿Y ahora nos diras por que estas aqui?-Lisa.

-Gracias por el desayuno, chicas. Soy Lincoln Loud.-

-Ya sabemos que eres Lincoln Loud.-Lana.-Tu vienes de otro mundo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y como es ese mundo del que vienes?-Lola.

-¿Es postapocaliptico?-Luna.

-No. No es postapocaliptico. Yo llegué a este mundo...porque no podia seguir viviendo en el mio y escapé.-

-¿Que escapaste? ¿Por que?-Luan.

-¿Eres un villano?-Lucy.

-Es que...yo...yo...por favor, no me hagan daño.-

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por que estas tan asustado?-Lynn.

-Es que yo...soy un sin don.-

-¿Y?-todas las Loud.

-¿Y? ¿No van a burlarse de mi? ¿A humillarme? ¿A golpearme?-

-No. ¿Por que lo hariamos?-Lori.

-Porque...soy un sin don.-

-Que seas un sin don, no hace que seas una mala persona.-Leni.

-Nosotras no juzgamos por lo que eres, sino por como eres.-Luna.

-Eres una persona como nosotras, y todas las personas del mundo.-Luan.

-...Gracias...gracias...-saliendole un par de lagrimas.-Es la primera vez, ademas de mi abuelo, que nadie me juzga por ser un sin don.-

-Entiendo.-Lisa.-Huiste de tu mundo, porque vivias así.-

-Asi es. He pasado gran parte de mi vida siendo discriminado por ser un sin don. Siempre se han burlado de mi, me han golpeado, y humillado.-

-¿Y tu familia?-Leni.-¿No te han ayudado?-

-No. Ellos siempre tienen que recalcarme el hecho de ser un sin don. Mis padres me miran con decepción y rabia, mis hermanas me golpean, me insultan, y hasta promueven que otros tambien lo hagan. Siempre ha sido así en todos los lugares a donde vaya. Mi abuelo era la única persona que no me juzgaba por ser un sin don y siempre me protegia y me motivaba a seguir adelante. Pero antes de venir a este mundo, mi abuelo falleció. Habia descubierto que Lisa recibio un mensaje de un mundo paralelo, y construyó una maquina que le permitiera viajar entre dimensiones. Asi que me aproveche de eso para escapar, pero antes, descubri que Lisa habia inventado otro aparato mas. No estoy seguro que era, pero creo que estaba planeando algo que me dio mala espina, y guardo esa cosa en un cubo que traía.

-Yo lo tengo.-Lisa.-Aun no lo he abierto, pero me has despertado mucha curiosidad por saber que es.-

-Y me aproveche de que Lori hizo una fiesta en casa de los Santiago, asi que me infiltre, active una bomba de polvo, y robé el cubo.-

-Lamento lo que hayas tenido que vivir en tu mundo, Lincoln paralelo.-Lori.

-¿Y mi contraparte? ¿Y las contrapartes de Linka y Liberty?-

-¿Linka y Liberty?-las Loud.

-¿Existen en este mundo?-

-Bueno, si, pero Linka es nuestra prima y se está quedando con la tia Ruth.-Leni.-Y Liberty es una androide que de momento no sabemos a donde está.-

-¿Prima? ¿Androide? En mi mundo, Linka y Liberty son nuestras hermanas. Ellas y yo somos trillizos. Yo soy el del medio, pero eso a ellas no les importaban y tambien me maltrataban.-

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba.-Luna.

-Lincoln se encuentra en otro lugar por ahora.-Lori, y les explican sobre Lincoln, los Luna Blanca, y las cosas que por las que han pasado.

-Asi que mi contraparte era un villano. Que suerte tuvo. Tiene una mejor vida que la mia.-

-No tanto. Lincoln tambien fue discriminado, porque vivio como sin don hasta los 11 años.-Lynn.

-Al menos el abuelo le enseñó a defenderse. Mi abuelo no disponia del tiempo suficiente para entrenarme. Les doy las gracias por acogerme, ¿me dejarian vivir con ustedes, por favor? No tengo otro lugar a donde vivir.-

Las chicas se miran entre si. Todas parecen estar de acuerdo.

-Claro que si. Puedes quedarte literalmente el tiempo que quieras.-

-Te puedes quedar en la habitación de Lincoln.-Leni.-Es pequeña, pero acogedora.-

-¡Muchas gracias, chicas! ¡Se los agradezco muchísimo! ¡Si quieren las ayudaré en lo que sea para compensar este gran favor! Puedo hacer muchas tareas: cocinar, lavar, planchar, barrer, sacar la basura, lo que me pidan.-

-Por el momento deberias descansar.-Lisa.-La solución para la recuperación locomotora te hizo efecto rápido, pero todavia no te has recuperado del todo.-

Lincoln paralelo y las hermanas Loud hicieron varias cosas juntos durante el dia: Lana le enseñó sus animales y repararon una bicicleta juntos; Lola le invitó un té; Lucy le recito unos poemas; Lynn jugó basketball con él; Luan le enseño unos videos chistosos y se rieron; Luna le enseño a tocar la bateria; y Leni le hizo una chaqueta con unas cortinas.

Mas tarde, antes de la cena, Lori y Lincoln paralelo estaban mirando un programa del barco de los sueños.

-Realmente me divertí mucho con ustedes. La ultima vez que compartí un momento así en familia fue...cuando tenia 5 años. Luego de que se enteraron de que era un sin don, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Dejaron de prestarme atención, me miraban con odio y decepción, comenzaron los insultos, las golpizas, las humillaciones, las burlas, y mi abuelo era la única persona que aun me trataba bien, pero no podia contar con él todo el tiempo.-

-Eso es terrible. Nadie merece vivir de ese modo. Hasta los villanos merecen amor en sus vidas. Sabes, Linka pasó lo mismo que tú. Ella tambien sufrió mucho, pero todo fue parte del plan de nuestro tío Rito para despertar su don reprimido. Ahora los primos Loud han cambiado, y ella tambien está mas feliz.-

-Que bueno por ella.-

-Ya no tienes que temer, Lincoln. Estas con nosotras, y te prometo que tu vida cambiará de ahora en adelante.-

-Gracias, Lori. Por cierto, ¿como es el Lincoln de este mundo? Dijeron que fue un villano, pero como es exactamente.-

-Bueno, al principio creí que solo se trataba de un villano cualquiera, pero Bobby siempre me decia que no era tan malo. Solo desconfiaba de los heroes. Y luego lo comprobe con mis propios ojos. Lincoln es una buena persona en el fondo. Defiende a los debiles cuando necesitan ayuda, comparte lo que roba con gente pobre o los que necesitan dinero, es un chico muy valiente, pese a que solo tiene 12 años.-

-Mis padres nunca me dejaron quedarme con el abuelo. Se llevaban mal con él, porque mi abuelo siempre los recriminaba de que ellos no eran héroes, que eran malos padres, y que ellos deberian sentirse avergonzados por la forma de como me trataban, y malcriaban a mis hermanas.-

-Nuestros padres eran algo parecido. Trataron de hacerse los buenos padres, y culpar a mi abuelo de haberlos obligado a entregar a Lincoln. Aunque últimamente han cambiado. Los veo menos superficiales y mas comprometidos con el heroismo.-

-¿Y donde estan ellos?-

-Estan buscando un abogado. Quieren recuperar la custodia de Lincoln, aunque no se si lo estan haciendo solo para mejorar su propia imagen, o de verdad lo quieren devuelta.-

-Me gustaria escuchar algunas de sus aventuras.-

-Si quieres, podemos visitarlo. Si tutora y él estan de visita por unos dias. Bueno, es hora de preparar la cena. ¿Quieres ayudarme?-

-Claro. A veces tenia que cocinar para mi solo, porque mis padres no estaban dispuestos a esperarme.-

Al rato, todos estaban cenando. Lincoln paralelo observaba a las hermanas comiendo y conversando. A la hora de dormir, él se acostó, mirando al techo.

-Esto...parece un sueño hecho realidad.-

Flash back (Lincoln paralelo):

Un Lincoln paralelo de 4 años estaba jugando a los superheroes con Linka y Liberty. Jugaban a rescatar a Bun Bun de un tiranosaurio de juguete.

-¡Hemos derrotado al villano!-

-¡Y rescatado a la princesa Bun Bun!-

-¡Y ahora enviaremos al villano a la cárcel!-

Los 3 estaban recostados en el suelo cabeza con cabeza con cabeza.

-Mamá y papá son heroes increibles.-

-¿Creen que podemos ser como ellos algun día?-

-"Los Trillizos Blancos". ¿Como creen que suena?-

-Me gusta.-

-A mi tambien. Prometamos que, algun día, nos convertiremos en los mejores heroes del mundo.-

-Y que nunca nos separaremos. Seremos unidos e invencibles.-

-¡Es una promesa!-Los 3 albinos.

Unos dias después, los médicos le dijeron a Lincoln que no tenia don. Lincoln nota que sus hermanas dejaron de juntarse con él. No le hablaron por un tiempo, hasta que Lincoln llega con Bun Bun y el tiranosaurio.

-¡Linka! ¡Liberty! ¡¿Quieren jugar a rescatar a Bun Bun?!-y estas no les responde.-¿Por que no dicen nada? ¿No quieren jugar?-

Lincoln iba a tocarlas, pero estas lo empujan y Lincoln cae al suelo.

-¡No nos toques, sin don inutil!-

-¡No queremos volver a jugar contigo!-

-¡Eres un sin don inútil que no sirve para nada!-

-¡Ojalá no fueras nuestro hermano!-

Se ven varias escenas en las que Lincoln ve como Linka y Liberty son consentidas por sus padres, al igual que sus otras hermanas. Tambien ve como sus padres lo miran con rabia y decepción.

-Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido, fracaso.-Lynn sr.

-Ya es demasiado tener que soportar tener a un sin don.-Rita.

Otros recuerdos donde Lincoln sufre de bullyng en la escuela y en casa. Lori electrocutando a Lincoln, Leni gritandole, Luna pateandolo, Luan haciendole calzón chino, Lynn torturandolo con llaves, Lucy diciendo lo feliz que seria si muriese, Lana y Lola atacandolo a golpes, Rita abofeteandolo, Lynn sr encerrandolo en el ático. En la escuela, sus propias hermanas motivaban a los demas a participar.

-¡Por favor, ya basta, Lynn! ¡Linka! ¡Liberty! ¡Soy su hermano!-

-¿Hermano? Es una lastima que asi lo sea, porque si no lo fuera, te habria hecho picadillo hace tiempo.-Lynn.

-¡Deja de decir que eres nuestro hermano, que nos da vergüenza de serlo!-

-¡Ya nos tienes harta! ¡Ojalá desaparezcas de este mundo y nunca volvamos a verte!-

Se ven otras burlas y agresiones de parte de los compañeros de Lincoln.

Fin flash back.

-Al final cumpli sus deseo: marcharme de ese mundo y jamás volver. Mi verdadera familia me maltrató por años. Y estas chicas no son mi verdadera familia, pero me tratan amablemente. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ellos. ¿Estaran celebrando por haberme ido? De seguro que si. Se deshicieron de la vergüenza de la familia, y ahora son una familia perfecta de héroes. Lo que siempre quisieron ser. El abuelo Albert me enseñó que nunca deberia desearle el mal a nadie, ni siquiera a un villano, o a un padre maltratador. Les deseo suerte a ellos, esten lo que esten haciendo.-

En una casa de 2 pisos, Lincoln se estaba dando un baño. Otro destello aparece cerca, en un callejón. Eran Linka y Liberty paralelas, junto a sus 6 acompañantes.

-Hay 2 ubicaciones posibles de Lincoln, segun la lectura de Lisa.-Linka paralela.

-Una está en la casa Loud de este mundo, y otra está por aquí cerca.-Liberty paralela.

-Es obvio que es el que esta cerca.-Clyde paralelo.-Vayamos tras ese inutil sin don, y demoles lo que se merece.-

-Dejennos ir a nosotros, Linka y Liberty.-Chandler paralelo.

-Traeremos a ese inútil sin don ante ustedes.-Liam.

-De acuerdo.-Linka paralela.-Pueden traerlo por nosotras.-

-Pero no lo golpeen demasiado.-Liberty paralela.-Para que nosotras tambien podamos desquitarnos por arruinar la fiesta de Lori y lanzar esa bomba de polvo.-

-Yo también quiero mi parte.-Ronnie Anne paralela.

Los 5 chicos se dirigen a la casa en la que estaba Lincoln. Este justo estaba saliendo de la ducha. Se seca el cabello con una toalla pequeña. Se pone una toalla mas grande alrededor de la cintura. Los chicos entraron a la casa por unas cajas que amontonaron y cayeron en el patio.

-(5 presencias en el patio. Rachel, Reena y Abraham estar viendo películas, y la señora Celeste está en su habitación. Vere quienes son).-y sale del baño.

Los 5 chicos estaban caminando por el patio. Se dirigian a la puerta tracera de la casa. Lincoln tambien se dirigia a ella, y sin notarlo, la toalla se quedó atorada con la perilla de la puerta de la cocina, quedando desnudo. Clyde paralelo abre la puerta.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-Lincoln a los 5 chicos, quienes se quedan paralizados.-Ups, se me atoro la toalla en la perilla.-y va a recogerla. Se viste con unas ropas que habian cerca, poniendose boxer y pantalones. Vuelve al patio tracero.

-Jamas me sentiré como un hombre.-Chandler paralelo. Estaba junto a los otros chicos con una expresión de desánimo y mirando el suelo.

-Ahora que ya me vestí, ¿se les ofrece algo?-Lincoln. El quinteto reacciona.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui?-Chandler paralelo.

-Crei que eras mas flaco, Lincoln.-Rusty paralelo.-Pero no sabia que te ejercitabas.-

-Pero da igual cuanto ejercicio hagas.-Zach paralelo.

-Porque nunca nos superaras.-Liam paralelo.

-Eres tan solo un inútil sin don.-Clyde paralelo.

Al rato, los 5 estaban devuelta con Linka, Liberty y Ronnie Anne paralelas.

-¡¿Derrotados en 5 segundos?!-Ronnie Anne paralela.

-Un segundo para cada 1.-Clyde paralelo. Estaba con los lentes rotos y con la cara llena de heridas y moretones, al igual que los otros 4 chicos.

-No recuerdo que Lincoln fuera tan fuerte.-Rusty paralelo.

-Ni tan rápido.-Liam paralelo.

-Ni tan valiente.-Zach paralelo.

-Si casi siempre nos suplicaba que no le hicieramos daño.-Chandler paralelo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.-Lincoln acercandose a los 8. Estaba acompañado por Rachel, Reena y Abraham.-Ustedes no son Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty y Chandler. Solo se les parecen.-

-¿Lincoln?-Linka paralela.

-¿Eres tu?-Liberty paralela

-Esperen, ¿Lincoln siempre tuvo ese buen físico?-Ronnie Anne paralela, apuntando el torso de Lincoln.

-Oye, donde mis ojos vean los tuyos.-Rachel.-¿Vienen de otro mundo?-

-Nosotros ya hemos viajado a otro mundo antes.-Reena.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos, Lincoln?-Abraham.

-Asi que no eres nuestro Lincoln.-Linka paralela.

-Nuestro Lincoln jamás venceria a estos 5 chicos.-Liberty paralela.

-Tu eres Linka.-Lincoln.-Y tu te pareces mucho a Liberty. En su mundo, ¿que relación tienen con Lincoln?-

-Somos trillizos.-Ambas al unisono.

-En este mundo, Linka es mi prima. Y Liberty es una androide creada por un científico exhibicionista.-

-¿Prima?-

-¿Una androide?-

-¡Basta de charla, es mi turno!-Ronnie Anne paralela.-Puede que no seas nuestro Lincoln, pero te advierto que yo soy diferente a estas 5 basuras. Soy mas fuerte, asi que dame todo lo que tengas.-

-Si asi lo quieres.-Lincoln. Se desliza a una gran velocidad, y derrota a Ronnie Anne con solo un rodillazo.-Tu me lo pediste.-

-Yo queria darle una paliza.-Rachel.

-Eso fue increible.-Linka paralela.

-Asi que tu si tienes un don.-Liberty paralela.

-No es nuestro propósito luchar contigo.-

-Pero peleemos un poco. ¿A quien escoges?-

-Si quieren pelear, esta bien. Elijo...a las 2.-

-¿Nosotras 2?-

-2 contra 1. ¿Aceptan?-

Linka y Liberty se miran extrañadas.

-Si asi lo prefieres.-

-Luego no te arrepientas.-

-Perfecto. Rachel, Reena, Abraham. Asegurense de que estos idiotas no se escapen o planeen una jugada sucia.-

Linka y Liberty lanzan un par de ataques de energía. Lincoln se protege con campo de luz solida. Se desliza con rapidez, luchando a golpes con Linka, quien tiene problemas para luchar contra él. Liberty ataca a distancia. Lincoln salta, y usa a Linka como escudo, siendo ella quien recibe el ataque.

-Ups. Lo siento.-

-No importa. No fue tan fuerte.-

Nuevamente las 2 chicas vuelven a atacar con energia. Lincoln se mueve entre todos sus ataques, hasta acercarse a las 2 albinas. Luego los 3 comienzan a pelear a golpes. Lincoln se agacha, haciendo que Linka y Liberty se golpeen al mismo tiempo. Luego Lincoln aprovecha y las ataca a patadas. Lincoln va tras Linka, esta ataca con una bola de energia, pero antes de lanzarla, Lincoln la golpea directo a la cara.

-¡Oye, no golpees tan fuerte! ¡Ten consideración!-

-¿Consideración? ¿Por que? El enemigo no siempre sera considerado contigo.-Lincoln. Liberty se acerca, con una bola de energia. Estaba apunto de lanzarla hacia Lincoln por la espalda, pero Lincoln le da una fuerte patada en la cara.-Si le pides a tu enemigo que sea considerado contigo, le estas diciendo que eres debil.-

-(¡Este Lincoln es mucho mas diferente de lo que pensé!).-Linka.

-(¡No sólo tiene un don! ¡Tambien sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo!).-Liberty. Ambas gemelas se miran, asintiendo la cabeza.

-¡Mira esto!-Linka y Liberty destellando energia. Las envuelve un aura blanco.-¡Ahora somos mas rapidas que antes!-y rápidamente se dirigen a Lincoln, pero este se transforma en Segunda Mancha y las derrota con tan solo unos golpes, y bolas de energia.

-Gané.-

-¡No...!-Clyde paralelo.

-¡Puede...!-Rusty paralelo.

-¡Ser...!-Liam paralelo.

-¡Las...!-Zach paralelo.

-¡Derrotó...!-Chandler paralelo.

-¡Asi de facil!-los 5 al unísono.-¡Eran las mas poderosas de la clase!-

-Si eran las mas poderosas de su clase, entonces su clase entera es basuras.-Rachel.

Al rato, los 8 estaban reunidos frente a los 4 Luna Blanca.

-¿Y bien?-Lincoln.-¿Nos diran que hacen aquí?-

-¿O se los sacamos a la fuerza?-Rachel.

-Nosotros...-Clyde paralelo iba a hablar, pero Linka y Liberty rápidamente adormecen a los otros 6.

-Creo que ahora podemos hablar con mas tranquilidad.-Linka.

-Estamos aqui por Lincoln. Nuestro Lincoln, que escapó a este mundo.-Liberty.

-¿Que escapó? ¿Con que proposito?-

-Les diremos de inmediato que Lincoln puede detectar las mentiras.-Abraham.-Asi que no mientan.-

Ambas albinas se miran preocupadas.

-Es una larga historia.-Linka.

-Todo empezó hace años, cuando teníamos 5 años.-Liberty.

-Nosotras 2 y Lincoln eramos inseparables.-

-Siempre jugabamos juntos a los heroes.-

-Y nos prometimos estar siempre juntos y convertirnos en los mejores héroes del mundo.-

-Pero todo cambió cuando a Lincoln le diagnosticaron sin don.-

-A nosotras no nos importaba que él fuera un sin don.-

-Pero nuestros padres nos prohibieron jugar con él.-

Flash back:

-¡No pueden jugar con Lincoln!-Rita.

-¡El es una vergüenza! ¡Un error que no deberia estar en la familia!-

-¡Ustedes tienes dones, él no!-

-¡Asi que no se junten con él! ¡Ustedes son superiores a él!-

Fin flash back.

-No queriamos distanciarnos de él.-

-Pero él seguía acercandose a nosotras para jugar.-

-Y no tuvimos otra opción.-Ambas al unísono.-Tuvimos que comportarnos como los demas actuaban con él.-

-Lo golpeabamos.-

-Lo insultabamos.-

-Lo marginabamos.-

-Nos burlabamos de él.-

-Pero no lo odiabamos.-

-Amamos a Lincoln con todo nuestro corazon.-

-Pero...-Linka y Liberty comenzando a llorar.-¡No teniamos otra opción!-y se le viene recuerdos de ambas, llorando cada vez que le hacian daño a Lincoln.

-¡No queriamos que tampoco nos marginaran a nosotras!-

-¡Todos nos admiraban, nos querian, nos respetaban!-

-¡Siempre supimos que lo que haciamos estaba mal!-

-¡¿Pero que podiamos hacer nosotras?!-

-Ya veo.-Lincoln.-En pocas palabras, no son mas que unas cobardes.-

-¿Cobardes?-

-Si de verdad aman a alguien, luchen por esa persona para que sea feliz, aun cuando el mundo esté en tu contra.-

-¡Pero...!-

-¡No hay excusas para actuar como un cobarde cuando una persona que aman de verdad está sufriendo y necesita ayuda!-Lincoln gritándoles.-Ahora denme una excusa para dejarlas ir.-Genera unas espadas de luz.-Diganla, a menos que no se les ocurra nada.-

-La verdad, si teniamos planes para salvar a Lincoln.-Linka.

-Primero pensamos en esperar hasta salir de preparatoria para irnos de casa y llevarnos a Lincoln con nosotras.-Liberty.

-Pero era mucho tiempo, asi que pensamos en otro plan: delatar a nuestra familia, y luego irnos a vivir con el abuelo.-

-Pero él falleció, la tia Ruth no estaba en condiciones para cuidarnos, y la tía Shirley nadie sabe donde está.-

-Estabamos casi al principio, hasta que Lisa inventó esa maquina para viajar entre dimensiones.-

-Ibamos a entregar todas las pruebas, y en ese mismo dia, escaparnos con Lincoln a otro mundo.-

-Pero se nos adelantó, robo un invento de Lisa, y usó la máquina.-

-Y ahora si no lo encontramos y regresamos a nuestro mundo, nuestros padres y hermanas vendrán a buscarlo.-

-Entiendo. Bueno, en ese caso, solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen, y patearles el culo.-

-¿De verdad van a luchar con todos ellos?-Ambas albinas.

-¡Claro que si!-Reena.

-No es la primera vez que nos metemos en problemas.-Abraham.

-¿Quienes son ustedes exactamente?-

Lincoln les habla sobre su mundo, los Luna Blanca, y los villanos.

-Asi que fueron villanos.-

-Y tuvieron muchas batallas.-

-¿Pero creen que podran derrotar a nuestros padres y hermanas?-

-Son todas consideradas prodigios, y nuestros padres los mejores heroes de Royal Woods.-

-¿Y eso que importa?-Rachel.

-¡Derrotamos a Armaggedon juntos!-Reena.

-He hicimos caer a una organización...bueno, casi.-Abraham.

-Pero antes que nada, quiero que ustedes 2 hagan algo primero.-y las albinas se quedan mirandolo.

Al rato, todos estaban reunidos en la casa Loud. Luego de algunas discusiones y explicaciones, las albinas reciben un fuerte puñetazo de Lynn. Todos estaban en pijama, excepto los 4 Luna Blanca y las albinas.

-Lynn, calmate.-Lincoln.-Dicen la verdad.-

-¡No me importa si dicen la verdad o no! ¡No quiero verles las caras a estas cobardes!-

-¡No merecen a su Lincoln, basuras!-Lana. Estaba usando lentes de sol.

-Aunque digan la verdad, no podemos perdonarles lo que le hicieron a su Lincoln.-Luna.

-No son ustedes los que deben decidir si perdonarlas o no, sino Lincoln.-Lincoln mirando a su contraparte.

-...-Lincoln paralelo.

-Es cierto.-Lori.-Literalmente sigue siendo un asunto familiar entre los trillizos. Dejemoslo hablar solos.-

Todos se retiran, dejando a los trillizos Loud solos, aunque se asoman a escuchar.

-¿Y que paso con los otros que viajaron con Linka y Liberty?-Luan.

-Están aqui.-Rachel mostrando una caja, en la que estan los 5 chicos y Ronnie Anne encogidos y encerrados. Golpeaban la caja, pidiendo dejarlos salir.

Los trillizos estaban a solas.

-...-

-¿Lincoln?-Linka paralela.

-¿No diras nada?-Liberty paralela.

-...-

-Se que debes estar molesto con nosotras.-

-Pero no teniamos otra alternativa.-

-Bueno...si.-

-Y tomamos el camino facil.-

-Eramos niñas.-

-No sabiamos que hacer en ese entonces.-

-Yo...no estoy molesto con ustedes, y tampoco las odio. Estoy decepcionado. Se suponia que ibamos a ser inseparables. Que nos cuidariamos unos a otros y seriamos los mejores heroes del mundo, pero al final nunca fuimos los 3. Eran ustedes, y solo ustedes.-

-Cometimos un gran error, Lincoln.-

-Fuimos unas cobardes contigo.-

-Pero si nos das una oportunidad...-

-¿Que les de una oportunidad? ¿Y por que deberia hacer eso? Me dieron las espalda durante todos estos años. ¿Que me garantiza que no volveran a hacerlo? Ustedes son iguales a nuestras hermanas y a nuestros padres. Solo les importa aparentar ser geniales, que todo el mundo los alabe y ser populares entre los demás, pero de héroes, solo tienen el apodo. Tuvieron 7 años para hacer algo por mi, pero ¿que hicieron? Nada.-

-¡¿Y que podiamos hacer?!-

-¡Nuestros padres nunca nos hubiesen permitido acercarnos a ti!-

-¡Y quizas se hubiesen desecho de ti!-

-¡Tenian planeado abandonarte en un orfanato!-

-¡Ibamos a actuar en la fiesta de Lori, pero tu te nos adelantaste y arruinaste nuestro plan!-

-Lo siento, Linka y Liberty, pero sin importar sus intenciones, no puedo confiar en ustedes. Aunque denuncien a nuestra familia, no quiero estar con ustedes. Prefiero quedarme aqui, en este mundo, que volver a ese infierno. Y creo que es mucho mejor eso, que ustedes convivan con un hermano sin don. Asi seguirian siendo populares y aceptadas por los demas. Una decisión que todos ganamos al final. Yo a salvo en este mundo, y ustedes con la reputación intacta. ¿No es eso lo que mas les importa? Pues hagan lo que quieran, porque ya no estaré devuelta con ustedes.-

Lincoln sale del comedor. Se dirige y hacia el Lincoln paralelo. Le da un puñetazo. Todos quedan sorprendidos.

-¡Lincoln!-Linka y Liberty paralelas.

-Lamento escuchar tu conversación, yo de otro mundo, pero tu mundo no es un mundo postapocaliptico y/o inhabitable. Lo que hiciste tambien fue de cobardes, Lincoln. Huiste de tu mundo, solo porque eres débil. Yo viví 11 años de mi vida como un sin don, pero el abuelo me enseño que no existen excusas para ser debil. Si eres debil, entonces haste fuerte. Si sigues siendo debil, vuelvete mas fuerte aun. Si eres un sin don, vuelvete fuerte como un sin don. Entrena y aprende artes marciales, ejercitate, aprende a usar armas, aprende a usar la cabeza. Los musculos y el don no son las unicas armas para defenderse. La verdad, me da igual lo que hagas ahora si decides quedarte en este mundo, o regresar al tuyo. Puedes quedarte con mis hermanas, puedes irte a un orfanato, puedes lanzarte a la aventura, o seguir viviendo con esa porqueria de familia, pero no soporto a los cobardes que se escudan con excusas ridiculas de "soy debil porque no tengo don. Merezco ser defendido por los demas". Se lo que es vivir como un sin don discriminado, pero nunca llegaras a nada, siendo debil.-

-Lo dices como si no pudiera vivir de otra manera.-

-La vida es cruel, y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Solo queda disfrutarla, o vivir con miedo.-

-...-Lincoln paralelo.-¿Deberia volver a mi mundo?-mirando a Lincoln.

-...Has lo que creas que debas hacer.-

-No tienes que volver, si no quieres.-Linka paralela.

-Comprendemos como te sientes.-Liberty paralela.

-Pero debemos hacer algo con nuestros padres.-

-¿Y a todo esto, que es lo que tenia esa cosa que robaste?-Lincoln.

-Ya vi lo que tenia.-Lisa.-Y creo que podremos sacar ventaja. Es muy probable de que ellos vengan aqui directamente.-

-Ya sea directamente aqui, o cerca, tengo un plan para enfrentarlos.-Lincoln. Cuenta su plan.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de la casa Loud, se genera otro tifón y un destello. Eran la familia Loud paralela, acompañados por Bobby paralelo.

-¿Que creen que paso, que perdimos contacto con Linka y Liberty?-Leni paralela.

-No lo se.-Lisa paralela.-Puede que ese homo sapiens involucionado de nombre Lincoln se las haya arreglado para quitarles el comunicador.-

-Eso es imposible, Lisa.-Luna paralela.-¿Que puede hacer ese bueno para nada ante Linka y Liberty?-

-Literalmente apenas puede hacernos cosquillas.-Lori paralela.

-¡Ya quiero descargar mi rabia contra ese tontolon!-Lynn paralela.-¡Por su culpa, me perdí el campeonato!-

-¡Y mi sienta de belleza!-Lola paralela.

-Lincoln esta aqui cerca.-Lana paralela.-Puedo sentir su aroma.-

Los Loud paralelos siguen a Lana paralela, hasta llegar a la casa Loud. Encuentran a Lincoln barriendo.

-Hola, tontolon.-Lynn paralela. Lincoln se queda quieto.-¿No vas a decir nada? Bien. No importa. De todos modos no queria escuchar tus suplicas.-Ve que Lincoln todavia le daba la espalda.-¿Te vas a hacer el valiente?-Mira alrededor.-No hay nadie escondido. No planeas una emboscada. ¿Que estas tramando?-y Lincoln seguia sin hacer nada y dandole la espalda.-¡Ya di algo! ¡Me estas agotando la paciencia!-

-Momento.-Lana paralela olfateando.-Siento 2 olores distintos. Y no hablo de los pedos de Lori.-

-¡Oye!-Lori paralela.-¡Ya te dije que son mis zapatos!-

-¡Asi lo qusiste!-y lanza un golpe, pero Lincoln lo bloquea.

-Perdedora.-Lincoln, pero no era su voz. Se saca la mascara: era Lynn.

-¡¿Que...?!-Lynn paralela. Recibe un puñetazo de Lynn, que la mando volando varios metros. Las hermanas Loud y los Luna Blanca salen del cesped, ya que se habian encogido para esconderse.

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡¿Nuestras...?!-

-¡¿Contrapartes?!-

-Estaban esperando a otras personas, ¿verdad?-Lori.

-Miren, es Lincoln.-Leni paralela.

-No. No es nuestro Lincoln.-Rita paralela.-Parece que tu si tienes un don, ¿no es asi, Lincoln de este mundo?-y Lincoln genera una bola de luz.

-¿Donde esta nuestro Lincoln?-Lynn sr paralelo.

-¿Y para que lo quieren?-Leni.

-¿Para golpearlo e insultarlo?-Luna.

-¿Por que les importa a ese sin don inútil?-Rita paralela.

-Es una vergüenza. Un error que no debió existir.-Lynn sr paralelo.

-¿Se dicen llamar heroes?-Lori.

-Que pesimo ejemplo dan.-Luan.

-Las unicas vergüenzas aqui, son ustedes, monton de engreidos huecos de cabeza.-Lincoln.

-¡¿Como fue que nos llamaste?!-Lynn paralela.

-¡¿Como se atreven a tratar a si a su propio hijo y hermano?!-Leni.-¡El es su familia! ¡Y se supone que son heroes!-

-Pero al final son solo fanfarrones que de heroes solo tienen el apodo.-Lucy.

-Discriminar a otros es una falta de cortesia.-Lola.-Tienen menos clase que Lana.-

-Con o sin don, todos somos personas.-Lana.

-Me siento decepcionada de que mi contraparte tambien sea parte de esta chusma ignorante.-Lisa.

-Un verdadero heroe no mira a nadie por mas o por menos.-Lori.-Todas las personas son iguales ante sus ojos. Asi que las únicas vergüenzas aqui, son ustedes, Louds paralelos. Si tanto odian a su Lincoln, dejenlo aqui, y marchense devuelta a su mundo.-

-¡Tu no eres nadie, como para decirnos que hacer!-Luna paralela.

-¡Nosotros somos heroes!-Lori paralela le muestra su certificado de heroe junto a Bobby paralelo.

-¡Y somos los mas fuerte de Royal Woods!-Bobby paralelo.

-¡Somos la famila mas popular y poderosa de Royal Woods!-Lynn sr paralelo.

-No hay nadie que pueda enfrentarnos.-Rita paralela.

-Lincoln no es mas que un individuo que no evoluciono.-Lisa paralela.-Eso lo hace inferior a nosotros.-

-Si entregan a Lincoln y lo que le robo a nuestra Lisa, nos iremos sin tocarles un pelo.-Luan paralela.

-¡Lincoln se quedara aqui!-Linka y Liberty paralelas.

-¡Linka! ¡Liberty!-los Loud paralelos.

-¡Llegaron a tiempo!-Lynn paralela.

-¡Vamos a hacer unos pretzels humanos con esos idiotas!-Lori paralela.

-Nos negamos.-Ambas albinas.

-¿Que se niegan?-

-¿De que estan hablando?-

-Nosotras a partir de ahora...-

-Le juntamos leadtad inquebrantable...-

-A nuestro hermano trillizo.-Ambas al unisono.

-Y si quieren ponerle una mano encima...-

-Nosotras tambien lucharemos.-

-...-Rita paralela.-Sabia que nunca dejaron de querer a ese inutil sin don.-

-Y pensar que eran nuestros mayores orgullos.-Lynn sr paralelo.

-Si estan de parte de ese fracasado...-Lori paralela.

-Ustedes tambien son nuestras enemigas.-Lynn paralela.

-¡Cada uno con su contraparte!-Lori. Todos se lanzan al ataque hacia sus contrapartes.

-¡Hola, Bobby!-Linka y Liberty paralelas a Bobby.

-¿Van a pelear contra mi, pequeñas trillizas?-Bobby paralelo.-De acuerdo. Ustedes así lo quisieron.-Enciende fuego.

-...-Abraham se acerca a Lynn sr paralelo.

-¡Hola!-Reena junto a Abraham.

-Asi que quieren pelear.-Lynn sr paralelo.-Esta bien. Pero estan bajo sus propios riesgos, mocosos.-y genera hielo de sus manos.

-Supongo que somos tu y yo.-Lincoln a Rita paralela.

-Que lastima que mi inútil hijo no sea como tú.-Rita paralela.

Las peleas comienzan: las Loris se lanzan un potente rayo, las Lenis atan sus hilos y ejercen presión, las Lunas se atacan con eco sonico, las Luan se lanzan rocas y tablas telekineticamente, las Lynn luchan a golpes, generando rafagas de viento, las Lucys se persiguen y se atacan con sombras, las Lanas se convierten en perros y pelean a mordidas, las Lolas se atacan con piedras preciosas, las Lisas pelean utilizando unos robots de batallas, Linka y Liberty paralelas atacan lanzando bolas de energia a Bobby paralelo, quien se defiende lanzando bolas de fuego, Abraham y Reena atacan con shurikens y bolas de fuego a Lynn sr paralelo, quien se defiende con muros de hielo y rayos congelantes, y Lincoln se fusiona con Rachel, formando a Linchel, y ataca a Rita paralela con espadas de luz, pero esta última esquiva y lanza pequeños tornados.

Las Lori intercambian rayos y bolas electricas. Combaten cuerpo a cuerpo por unos momentos, hasta que se acercaron a Clyde.

-¿Lo...Lo...Lori?-y sangra por la nariz, manchandole los zapatos a Lori paralela.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Mi zapato!-y recibe una patada de Lori.-Gracias, Clyde.-

-¿2 Loris? ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Sistemas sobrecargandose!-y se desmaya.

Las Lenis se atacan con latigazos de hilos. Luego pelean como gatas, hasta que Leni paralela se queda golpeando al aire.

-¡Que hermoso vestido!-Leni.

-¡¿Donde?!-Leni paralela mirando y bajando la guardia, pero Leni la atrapa y la azota contra la cerca de la casa.

-Hay mas que aire en mi cabeza.-Leni.

Las Lunas se atacan con eco sonico, los cuales chocan. Las Luan justo llegan. Luna aprovecha que Luna paralela esta distraida, y la mantiene asi, hasta que le llega un leño.

-¡Luna!-Luan paralela. Luna la ataca con eco sonico.

Las Lynn chocan sus golpes, levantando polvo y generando ráfagas de viento. Lynn paralela siente que tumbó algo, y cree que fue Lynn.

-Crei que serias igual de fuerte que yo, pero no eres mas que una perdedora, igual que ese inutil sin don.-

El polvo se discipa. Habia una especie de muñeco.

-¡¿Un muñeco?!-

-Eres mas tonta de lo que crei.-Lynn atacando por detras con una embestida.

Las Lucy se estaban persiguiendo como sombras. Lucy estaba arrinconando a Lucy paralela, hasta hacer que esta salga del suelo y choque con la casa. Lucy sonrie.

Lana y Lola unen fuerzas y luchan contra Lana y Lola paralelas. Lola ataca con varias piedras que las paralelas esquivan facilmente.

-Que mala puntería tienes.-Lana paralela.

-¿Y se supone que somos contrapartes?-Lola paralela.-No eres como yo.-

-Exacto.-Lola.-No soy como tu. Soy mas lista.-

-¿Que?-Las gemelas paralelas. Lana las ataca convertida en canguro a patadas.

-Gracias por el pelo de canguro, Lisa.-Lana.

Los robots de las Lisas luchan de manera equilibrada.

-¿Para que gastar fuerza y energia por un individuo inferior?-Lisa paralela.-Es algo incomprensible.-

-Si te parece algo incomprensible, es porque eres mas inferior de cerebro que yo.-Lisa.

-¡¿Que dijiste?-Lisa paralela y los robots luchan mas rápidos.

Linka y Liberty paralelas combaten a Bobby paralelo con bolas de energia y fuego. Ambas luchan al mismo tiempo a golpes con Bobby paralelo, teniendo un combate equilibrado.

-¡¿Pero que mosco les pico?! ¡¿Por que estan peleando en nuestra contra?!-

-Por nuestro hermano.-

-Ya nos hartamos de ocultar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.-

-Son patéticas. ¿De verdad dejaran todo lo que tienen por un tonto sin don? ¿Polularidad, elogios, reconocimientos, van a abandonarlo todo?-

-¿Y para que queremos todo eso...?-

-¿Si no podemos vivir completamente felices?-y ambas se juntan y lanzan un ataque combinado, mandando a volar a Bobby paralelo unos metros.

Lynn sr paralelo trata de congelar a Reena y Abraham, pero le cuesta, debido a la velocidad de ambos. Reena ataca con fuego azul, mientras que Abraham ataca con plumas explosivas. Lynn sr paralelo se protege con muros de hielo.

-Son muy escurridizos. Se ven muy jovenes. Deben ser populares entre los chicos y chicas de su clase.

-Nosostros no aspiramos a heroes.-Abraham.

-¡No nos interesa!-Reena lanzando muchas bolas de fuego azul.

Lynn sr paralelo le esta costanto protegerse, hasta que Abraham lo ataca con una patada voladora de manera profunda.

Linchel esquiva con facilidad los ataques de Rita paralela. Esta se escuda dentro de un torbellino, atacando desde dentro. Linchel crece de tamaño, regresa a la normalidad, estando justo en el ojo del torbellino, y ataca com varias bolas de luz, las cuales le llegan a Rita.

-No esta mal. Saben luchar bien. Hasta se fusionaron y combinaron sus dones. Realmente siento envidia por mi contraparte, que tuvo un hijo como tu.-

-Me temo que las cosas no son asi de simple. Fui un sin don hasta los 11 años. Mi don estaba dormido.-

-¿Retraso de don?-Rita paralela.

Lincoln paralelo estaba observando todo por el refugio anti bombardeos.

-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.-Lincoln paralelo sacando un arma laser.-Quiero ayudar.-

Lincoln paralelo sale del refugio y corre hacia el patio de adelante. Da unos disparos, pero falla.

-Hasta que por fin saliste, error de hijo.-Lynn sr.

-¡No puedo quedarme encerrado sin ayudar a las personas que me acogieron! ¡Yo también lucharé!-

-¡Tu no sirves ni como saco de boxeo!-Lynn paralela trata de atacarla, pero Lynn la detiene a golpes.

Bobby paralelo lanza un potente ataque de fuego.

-¡Fallaste!-

-No les apunté a ustedes.-Bobby paralelo.

El ataque le llega directamente a Lincoln paralelo, incinerandolo.

-¡Lincoln!-todos los que luchaban por él.

-Por fin se fue esa escoria.-Lori paralela.

-Ya no tendremos que verlo nunca mas.-Luna paralela.

-¡Lincoln...!-Linka paralela.

-¡No puede ser...!-Liberty paralela. Ambas albinas estaban apunto de llorar.

-No esta muerto.-Linchel.-Aun siento una debil presencia en él.-

-¿En serio?-Lori paralela.-Entonces terminare con el trabajo.-Apunto de lanzar rayos, pero Lori la detiene.

-¡Lincoln, date prisa y curalo!-

-¡No lo permitire!-Rita apunto de lanzar un ataque, pero algo al choca y la tumba.

-Hola, primos.-Linka volando con alas de dragon.

-¡Linka!-todos felices, excepto los paralelos.

-Estaba entrenando en el aire, y vi unas explosiones y rayos desde el cielo. ¿Que esta pasando aqui?-

-Cuento corto.-Linchel.-Salvamos a este Lincoln de otro mundo de su porqueria de familia.-y se acerca a Lincoln paralelo, usando luz curativa.

-Ya me explicaran mejor que esta pasando.-Linka en guardia contra Rita paralela. Esta ataca con bolas de aire, pero Linka les evade todos los ataques y la ataca con un coletazo.

Linchel cura a Lincoln paralelo.

-Tardare mucho, pero alcanzare a salvar su vida y...¡..! ¿Que esto? Ciento algo en el que está creciendo dentro de él. ¿Sera acaso su...?-y Lincoln paralelo destella, cuardose y restaurandose. Se pone de pie.-Veo que ya despertaste. ¿Como te sientes?-y el Lincoln paralelo no responde.-(Sigue creciendo. No hay duda. Tenia un retraso de don, como yo).-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Lincoln paralelo generando un fuerte destello. Estaba envuelto en energia similar a Linka y Liberty paralelas.

-¡¿Pero que es eso?!-Rita paralela.

Lincoln paralelo camina hacia el patio delantero. Estaba rodeado de energia como Linka y Liberty, y sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco.

-¡Lincoln!-los Loud paralelos.

-¡Asi que si tenias un don despues de todo!-Rita y Lynn sr paralelos. Se acercan a Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln, esto es fascinante!-Rita paralela.

-¡Al fin puedo estar orgulloso de mi hijo!-Lynn sr paralelo.

-Mirate. Se nota que tienes un don poderoso.-

-Quizas mucho mejor que los de tus hermanas mayores.-

-Ahora si podremos llamarte "hijo" sin sentir asco.-

-...-Lincoln paralelo.

-¿Que pasa, hijo?-Lynn sr paralelo.-¿No diras nada?-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-y libera mas energia.

-¡Ese nivel de poder se asemeja a la segunda mancha!-Linchel.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡No hagas eso ante tus...!-Rita paralela tratando de detenerlo, pero Lincoln la atrapa y comienza a apretar sus brazos.-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Lincoln paralelo liberando energia, dejando lastimada a Rita paralela, que queda herida. Luego la ataca a golpes reiteradas veces, y la azota varias veces contra el suelo, hasta golpearla con un puñetazo, derrotandola.

-¡Lincoln, ¿Como te atrevez a lastimar a tu...?!-Lynn sr paralelo, y ve que Lincoln paralelo ahora lo mira y le lanza muchas bolas de energia.

Lynn sr paralelo trata de defenderse, pero cada vez le es inútil, y Lincoln lo atrapa, dándole una fuerte paliza, azotandolo reiteradas veces, y lo arremata con un suplex, derrotandolo.

-¡Lincoln, detente!-Linka paralela.

-¡Tu no eres asi!-Liberty paralela.

Lincoln paralelo las ve. Les lanza bolas de energía. Estas esquivan, pero Lincoln paralelo las alcanza y las atrapa, azotandolas contra el piso, y arrematandolas con una potente bola de energia, derrotandolas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-Linka y Liberty paralelas cayendo heridas y derrotadas.

-¡Su poder está creciendo!-Lincoln.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-Lori.

-¡Ustedes sigan peleando contra sus contrapartes!-Linchel. Choca sus manos con Abraham, fusionandose, y le aparecen alas de angel.-Ahora somos Linchebram. Yo me encargo de él.-y ataca a Lincoln paralelo para atraerlo y llevarlo lejos de las Louds y Louds paralelas.

-Te ayudaré, bebe.-Bobby paralelo. Se lanza al ataque contra Lori, pero Linka lo patea.

-¿Donde vas? Aun quedo yo.-Linka.

-¡Y yo!-Reena.

Lincoln lucha en tercera mancha contra Lincoln paralelo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Lincoln paralelo generando una fuerte rafaga que Linchebram resiste. Ambos intercambian golpes y patadas por varios segundos. Luego Lincoln paralelo se distancia y ataca con bolas de energia mas potentes, pero Linchebram contraataca con bolas de luz, generando varias explosiones.

-Se esta acercando al nivel de la tercera mancha. Tengo que acabar con esto rápido. Su cuerpo no esta capacitado para resistir tanto poder. Si no me doy prisa, este Lincoln morira.-

Linchebram y Lincoln paralelo vuelven a intercambiar golpes y patadas, y ataques de energia y luz. Linchebram finge estar herido, mientras Lincoln paralelo va tras él.

-(¡Ahora!).-

Lincoln paralelo ataca a Linchebram, pero resulto ser una ilusion. Linchebram ataca con una flecha de luz.

-¡"Light Arrow"!-y dispara la flecha directo a la nuca de Lincoln paralelo, derrotandolo y dejandolo dormido.-Esta demasiado grave. Tardare un poco en curarlo.-y usa luz curativa.

Bobby paralelo se enfrenta a Linka y Reena. Ninguno de sus bolas de fuego y llamaradas alcanzan a Reena. Se mantienen luchando a golpes por varios segundos. Bobby paralelo ataca con un potente ataque de fuego a Linka.

-Una menos.-

-Lo dudo.-Linka sin ningun daño.

-¡Imposible! ¡Es mi ataque mas poderoso!-

-¿Quieres saber de un ataque poderoso?-Linka destellando, alcanzando su forma Dragon Linka.

-Yo tambien se lo mostraré.-Reena convirtiendose en kitsune humanoide blanco.

-¡"Spirit Draco Punch"!-Linka volando a gran velocidad y concentrando energia en un puño.

-¡"Spirit Fox Hunter"!-Reena envolviendose de energia y atacando.

Linka y Reena se juntan y atacan al mismo tiempo a Bobby paralelo, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-y atraviesa la casa del señor Quejon hasta caer en el patio tracero.

-¡Guarden silencio, Louds!-Señor Quejon lanzando un bozarron.

Poco a poco, las Loud comienzan a superar a las Loud paralelas.

-¡¿Pero como?!-Lori paralela.

-¡¿Nos estan superando?!-Leni paralela.

-¡Se supone que somos casi la misma persona!-Luna paralela.

-¡Tenemos los mismos movimientos!-Luan paralela.

-¡Y los mismos dones!-Lynn paralela.

-¡Deberiamos estar al mismo nivel!-Lucy paralela.

-¡Es imposible!-Lana y Lola paralelas.

Las Loud se reunen y sonrien.

-Claro que es posible.-Luan usando al señor Cocos.

-Por muy parecidas que nos veamos, somos muy diferentes.-Lisa.

-Nosotras no golpeamos ni usamos a un sin don como saco de boxeo.-Luna.

-Nosotras nos hemos enfrentado con villanos reales.-Leni.

-Sabemos de cerca lo peligrosos que pueden ser.-Lola. A las Loud se le vienen las imagenes de Hank y Hawk, Luna Nueva, Magmagnus, Tari y nueva Amazonia, Don Flamenco y sus amigos actores, Center y sus secuaces, y Armaggedon.

-Asi que entrenamos duro todos los días.-Lana.

-Pero entrenamos entre nosotras y con gente fuerte.-Lucy.

-Y eso nos ayuda a superar nuestros limites cada día.-Lynn.

-Esto literalmente les pasa por no entrenar lo suficiente, ni con los rivales adecuados, ni con la rutina de ejercicios adecuada.-Lori.-La soberbia se les subió tanto a la cabeza, que nunca fueron capaces de darse cuenta de sus propios limites, en que fallaban, que debian mejorar, y sobretodo, lo que significa ser una heroina, y una buena hermana.-y las hermanas comienzan a tranformarse y fortalecerse.

-¡"Relámpago"!-Lori en forma relámpago.

-¡"Tejedora"!-Leni envolviendo los hilos con energia.

-¡"Rockstar"!-Luna vibrando.

-¡"Psico-Luan"!-Luan destellando energia psiquica.

-¡"Super Lynn Loud jr"!-Lynn aumentando su musculatura.

-¡"Shadow-Lucy"!-Lucy convietiendose en una sombra mas grande.

-¡"Beastgirl"!-Lana se hace mas grande y en forma de quimera.

-¡"Crystal Princess"!-Lola se envuelve en una armadura de cristal.

-...A correr.-Lori paralela asustada y trata de huir, junto a las demas Louds paralelas, pero las Loud les impidieron salir.

Las hermanas Loud comienzan a darle una gran paliza a las Louds paralelas. Estas tratan de defenderse, atacando desesperadamente con cualquier ataque con sus respectivos dones, pero ninguno de sus ataques les hacia daño a las Loud. Lisa paralela estaba observando desde su robot, y estaba por oprimir algo de su muñequera, pero Lisa se la destruyó con el disparo de una pistola de plasma.

-¡¿Pero como es que entraste a mi robot?!-

-¿No te lo dijimos? Crei que eras igual de inteligente que yo. Pero lo que nos hace tan diferentes una de la otra, es que yo no solo aprendo de la ciencia, sino que tambien aprendo de heroes y villanos.-truena sus puños.-Y aprendí de mi hermano Lincoln a como dar golpes.-y le da una paliza a Lisa paralela y la saca del robot.

Todas las hermanas Louds paralelas acaban cayendo en el suelo. Casi de forma circular, estaban cada Loud con su contraparte, y cada hermana Loud acaba dandole un golpe a cada Loud paralela y lanzandola hacia el centro del círculo: Lisa da una embestida, rebotando por el muro; Lola le da un golpe con un puño de cristal; Lana patea como caballo; Lucy ataca con cabezazo en sombra; Lynn golpea con un puñetazo a la cara; Luan ataca con un fuerte rayo psíquico; Luna ataca con un fuerte eco sonico; Leni golpea con sus hilos; y Lori ataca con una fuerte patada.

-No se olviden de estos.-Linka y Reena lanzando a Bobby, Rita y Lynn sr paralelos sobre el monton de las Louds paralelas.

-Y estos sacos de estiércol.-Rachel agrandando y lanzando a Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Chandler y Ronnie Anne paralelos.

Lincoln y Abraham llegan con Lincoln, Linka y Liberty paralelos sobre sus espaldas. Lisa llega hacia el monton con un cañon de plasma.

-¿Reconoces esto, contraparte?-Lisa.

-¡Mi...invento!-Lisa paralela.

-Exactamente.-y les dispara al montón con un rayo que los envuelve en un campo de energia por 30 segundos.-Listo.-

-¿Y que hace esa cosa, exactamente?-Lincoln.

-Este laser dispara una radiación que envuelve completamente las celulas humanas del individuo al que se le dispara, penetrando directamente al nucleo, y desintegrando molecularmente el gen DON. En terminos simples, elimine sus dones.-

Al dia siguiente:

Lincoln paralelo despierta. Estaba con un catéter.

-Ya despertaste.-Lisa.-Debes tener hambre. Deje el desayuno ahí.-le señala una mesa. Se la acerca. Lincoln paralelo comienza a desayunar, mientras Lisa le retira el catéter.

-¿Que paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que Bobby me atacó, y luego tuve un sueño raro en que tenia un don y lastime a mis padres y a mis hermanas trillizas.-

-No fue un sueño, Lincoln. Tu tenias un retraso de don.-

-¿Retraso de don? ¿Pero como? Se suponia que no tenía don.-

-Lo hable con tus padres, mientras estabas inconciente, y dijeron que solo te hicieron el examen una sola vez. A nuestro Lincoln le ocurrio lo mismo. Los errores médicos suelen suceder.-

-¿Y que pasó con mi familia y Bobby y los chicos que vinieron con Linka y Liberty?-

-Despoje de sus dones a todos ellos, excepto a Linka y Liberty. Tu Lisa tenia planeado eliminar la competencia de tu familia en Royal Woods. Bueno, yo use su arma en su contra, la destrui, destrui los planos, y me asegure de que no vuelva a crear otra cosa asi.-

-¿Que le hiciste?-

-Esta bien, pero ya no sera como la Lisa que conociste. Ahora todos estan encogidos y dentro de una caja. Linka y Liberty querian hablar contigo una vez que despertaras.-

-Esta bien. Dejalas pasar.-

Lisa deja pasar a las albinas. Estas estaban con algunas vendas y unos moretones.

-Hola, hermanas.-

-Hola, Lincoln.-ambas al unisono.

-¿Querian hablar conmigo?-

Ambas albinas se miran.

-Lincoln, cometimos muchos errores contigo.-

-Lo que hicimos fue de lo mas egoista.-

-No podemos retroceder el tiempo atras para arreglar las cosas.-

-Pero queremos que sepas que decisión que tomes, la respetaremos.-

-Te puedes quedar aqui, o puedes regresar a nuestro mundo.-

-Pero si eliges regresar, te prometemos ser las mejores hermanas del mundo.-

-Nunca te dejaremos solo. Te defenderemos de los que quieran hacerte daño.-

-Aunque nos cueste la reputación, seguiremos los 3 juntos.-

-Porque somos "Los Trillizos Blancos".-

-...No me quedaré en este mundo.-Lincoln paralelo.-Lincoln tiene razón. No hay excusas para ser débil. Y es por eso que regresare. Entrenare duro, y me haré fuerte. Aprendere a controlar este don y me convertire en héroe. Pero...-

-¿Pero?-Ambas albinas al unísono.

-Se me hace dificil olvidar todo lo que me hicieron. Es como si quiero, pero a la vez no quiero perdonarlas.-

-No tienes que hacerlo de inmediato.-Una voz. Era Linka, entrando.-Tu y yo tuvimos una vida similar, asi que comprendo tu dolor. Yo tambien estaba en una situación similar con mis hermanos, pero mis hermanos me demostraron que querian pedirme perdon y que estuvieramos en paz, y al final pude volver a extender mi corazón y perdonarlos. Hay cosas que se arreglan con el tiempo, y otras que no, y otras que requieren tiempo y dedicación. Asi que no te sientas presionado y tomate tu tiempo. Perdonaras a tu familia en algun momento.-

-...Lo intentaré.-

Mas tarde, los 3 albinos se preparaban para regresar a su mundo. Llevaban a la familia Loud paralela, los hermanos Santiago paralelos y el quinteto paralelos, dentro de la caja.

-Los restaure, y los volvi a encoger.-Rachel.-Pero los encogí con un rayo de efecto temporal, asi que regresaran a la normalidad.-

-Te deseamos suerte con lo que te propongas en la vida.-Lynn.

-No dejes que nadie te pase a llevar denuevo.-Luan.

-Sonrie y disfruta de la vida.-Luna.

-Has muchos amigos, pero de los verdaderos.-Leni.

-No te rebajes al mismo nivel de aquellos que te molestaron.-Lori.-Recuerda que un héroe usa su don para la justicia. No para el mal.-

-Y no olvides tu orgullo de guerrero.-Lincoln.-Haste fuerte, y supera tus limites.-

-Me tomé la molestia de inventar esto.-Lisa entregando una maleta. Tenian unas diademas.-Estas diademas te ayudaran a controlar tu don, si es que vuelven a salirse de control. Estan hechas de donerio para que no se rompan tan facilmente, y los construi con ayuda de Lincoln, que se ofreció a probarlos.-

-Muchas gracias, Lisa.-Lincoln paralelo.-Gracias por todo, familia Loud de este mundo. Tambien por la ayuda de ustedes, amigos de Lincoln. Les prometo que me haré fuerte, y me convertire en un heroe que protegerá a la gente que realmente necesita ayuda.-

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, si es posible.-Linka paralela.

-Los extrañaremos, pese a que nuestro tiempo fue corto.-Liberty paralela.

Los 3 albinos se suben a la capsula, y esta desaparece.

-Bueno, nosotros tambien debemos regresar.-Lincoln.-Gracias por todo, chicas.-

-Estamos en el mismo lugar, si nos quieren visitar.-Abraham.

-Espero que volvamos a hacer una pijamada alguna vez.-Rachel.-Estuvo divertida.-

-¡Si, yo también!-Reena.

-Yo debo volver con la tia Ruth.-Linka.-Nos vemos.-y se va.

Las Louds se despiden de Lincoln y sus amigos, y de Linka. Luego regresan a la casa Loud.

-Voy a extrañar al Lincoln paralelo.-Luna.

-Era algo tierno.-Luan.

-Espero que pueda ser feliz desde ahora.-Leni.

-...-Lana.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Lana?-Lola.

-Es que...ahora estoy pensando en otras cosas.-Lana.-¿Y si nosotras tambien nos hubiesemos hecho malas si Lincoln se quedara a vivir con nosotras? Creo que fue mucho mejor que no se hubiese quedado aquí.-

-Eso no lo podemos saber con certeza.-Lisa.

-Pero lo importante es seguir adelante y no pensar en el pasado o en otros mundos.-Lori.-Vengan. Almorzaremos unas pizzas.-y se suben a Vanzilla.

Los hermanos Louds y Luna Blanca jamas sabrán lo que pasó después en el mundo paralelo, pero ustedes si lo sabran:

Luego de regresar a su mundo, Linka y Liberty denunciaron a sus padres y hermanas ante la policia y la Liga de Heroes, por delitos de violencia intrafamiliar y violación a los derechos humanos. Entregaron todas las pruebas, desde fotografias, objetos contundentes, y grabaciones. La Liga de Heroes inválido los títulos de heroes de Rita, Lynn sr, y Lori Loud, y a Roberto (Bobby) Santiago, aunque a estos ya no les servia para nada un titulo de héroe. Fueron arrestados y condenados a 10 años de prisión. El resto de las hermanas Loud tambien fueron condenadas en la correccional, sin embargo, las menores Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa Loud recibieron terapia durante 5 años, y luego fueron enviadas a orfanatos, para luego ser adoptadas por Shirley.

Linka y Liberty confesaron haber contribuido en los maltratos contra Lincoln, y tambien recibieron condena. Sin embargo, salieron 6 meses despues bajo libertad condicional, y quedaron bajo custodia de Shirley, quien no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, y perdida hasta que la encontraron.

Lincoln se quedó en un orfanato, hasta que Shirley obtuvo su custodia. Los trillizos Loud comenzaron una nueva vida juntos en Detroit, donde conocieron a un maestro que ayudó a Lincoln a controlar su don, y a entrenarlo para ser fuerte. Dado a la reputación que se ganaron, a Linka y Liberty se les hizo difícil hacer amigos, pero a ellas siempre les importó mas Lincoln que lo que otros piensen de ellas. Lincoln las perdono un tiempo despues de que regresaron.

La noticia de los Loud se expandió mas rápido que un vídeo bochornoso de un famoso. Esto inicio tambien una rigurosa investigación masiva en la que invalidaron titulos a varios héroes que cometieron actos de agresión contra personas sin don.

Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Chandler y Ronnie Anne tampoco se les hizo facil la vida. Casi todos se hicieron las moscas muertas, dejándolos como los "únicos" causantes del bullying a Lincoln. Clyde fue sacado de la escuela por sus papás, y pasó el resto de su adolescencia en escuela en casa. Liam tambien fue sacado de la escuela, donde pasaria el resto de su vida cuidando de la granja. El resto vivió en carne propia lo que era el bullying.

6 años despues:

Detroit, Michigan (Mundo paralelo)

En una casa ubicada en Detroit, un joven adulto Lincoln estaba desayunando en la cocina, acompañado de Linka y Liberty.

-Bueno, mañana regresaremos a Royal Woods. ¿No se sienten ansiosas?-

-Han sido 6 años.-Linka.-¿Que tan cambiado creen que estará el pueblo?-

-Debe estar muy cambiado.-Liberty.-Me pregunto si aun seguiran todos esos lugares que frecuentabamos, cuando eramos niños.-

-No tengo casi ningun recuerdo bueno en Royal Woods.-Lincoln.-Pero eso no me deprime. Me dan ganas de crear buenos recuerdos cuando regresemos.-

-¿Creen que se acuerden de nosotros?-Linka.

-La ultima vez que estuvimos antes de irnos, no eramos tan queridos.-Liberty.

-Eso ya no importa.-Lincoln.-Sera una nueva vida, olvidaremos lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, y cualquier cosa que nos digan, les demostraremos que no somos los mismos de antes.-

-Oye, supe que te encontraste a Ronnie Anne la otra vez.-Linka.

-Ah si. No estuvimos juntos por mucho rato, pero de lo poco que hablamos, ella me pidió disculpas por el bullying que me hizo. Yo acepté su disculpa, y le propuse quedarse con nosotros, ya que estaba buscando casa, pero ella lo rechazó.-

-Que lástima.-Liberty.-Bueno, ya debemos comenzar a arreglar nuestras maletas.-

Los 3 terminan su desayuno y se levantan de la mesa. Dejaron la televisión encendida.

-Y la joven empresaria Michelle River ha donado $3000000 al hospital para niños. En otras noticias, la organización Luna Blanca, liderada por "Lunar Wing" Abraham Caelestic, ha vuelto a salirse con la suya, esta vez robando los valiosos "Ojos Elementales".-

Fin.


	2. Epílogo: Multiverso

Epílogo: Multiverso

En algun lugar desconocido, habia una científica adolescente observando una gran pantalla. Mira al lector.

-Saludos. Se preguntarán que hay en esta gran pantalla. Antes que nada, permitanme presentarme. Soy Lisa Loud, pero no la Lisa Loud que conocen, sino la Lisa Loud de otro mundo. Un mundo mas desarrollado tecnológicamente...y amigable con el medio ambiente. Sin nada mas que decir, dejenmes mostrarles mi último invento: la pantalla transdimensional. Con ella, puedo ver diferentes mundos de este gran multiverso. Y un dato interesante, es que hay muchos mundos diferentes, con tantas variaciones tanto es su historia, como también con variaciones tan mínimas que son casi indistinguibles. Como existen tantas variaciones entre estos mundos, tambien existen distintas variaciones de Luna Blanca. Como acabaron de ver, en este mundo, no es este Lincoln el fundador de Luna Blanca, sino que fue Abraham Caelestic, quien la fundo como una organización criminal en busca de joyas valiosas. Si les interesa saber, aqui tienen unas muestras de las diferentes variaciones de Luna Blanca en el multiverso.-

Lisa muestra una pantalla con la opción de elegir diferentes mundos. Selecciona uno por uno, mostrando ademas una pequeña visión:

-En este mundo, la humanidad vive en una especie de edad media, pero con igualdad de género, en el que los ricos tienen dones y la iglesia los considera sagrados. Aquí, fue Rachel River quien fundó Luna Blanca, como un estado independiente que busca acabar con la iglesia y su discriminador sistema Donista.-Se ve lo que parece ser un campo de batalla, en la que uno de los ejercitos está comandado por una veinteañera Rachel, vestida de princesa guerrera, y con un gigantesco tamaño, comandando a un ejercito. Posee una espada cuyo pomo es una figura de luna creciente. Se enfrenta a una gigantesca Tera, vestida de sacerdotisa, quien usa una espada parecida a la de Rachel, pero el pomo tiene una luna nueva.

-En este mundo, no existen la Liga de Héroes ni la Legión de Villanos, y tanto los heroes como los villanos estan por su cuenta. Aqui, fue Ricochet O'Bryan quien fundó Luna Blanca, como una mafia que busca destruir a su padrastro.-Se puede ver a un veinteañero Ricochet vestido de ganster de los años 30, con un bastón espada, cuyo extremo tiene un orbe con la luna creciente adentro. Esta frente a frente con su padrastro. Ambos se lanzan al ataque.

-En este mundo, los héroes enloquecieron de poder y soberbia, y la Liga de Héroes gobierna al país bajo un régimen totalitario, en el que hasta los mas mínimos crimenes se pagan con carcel o ejecución, desde protestar por una cuenta de restaurante, hasta pegar un moco a un muro. Aquí, fue Alexander Green quién fundó Luna Blanca, como un movimiento de resistencia contra la Liga de Héroes, tras el asesinato de toda su familia por el simple hecho de decir que la Liga de Héroes estaba mal.-Se puede ver a un veinteañero Alexander vestido de guerrillero, rescatando a unas personas apunto de ser arrestadas por protestar. Alexander porta un escudo con la luna creciente. Se encuentra frente a frente con Magmagnus.

-En este mundo, solo las mujeres poseen dones. Nueva Amazonia controla gran parte del mundo, encarcelando a los hombres en campos de concentración, o tratandolos como esclavos, mientras les dicen que deben pagar los crimenes de sus antepasados. Aqui, fue Alexandra Green quien fundo Luna Blanca, como un movimiento de liberación de los hombres, con el objetivo de liberar a su hermano y a todos los hombres posibles a lugares donde puedan ser libres, y luchar contra Nueva Amazonia.-Se puede ver a una veinteañera Alexandra, vestida con una especie de bikini de guerra, botas y capas, con un guantelete con la luna creciente en la parte del brazo. Lanza fuego verde a unas mujeres que las venian persiguiendo, mientras las compañeras de Alexandra lograban escapar con unos niños y adolescentes hombres.

-En este mundo, no hay mucha diferencia, excepto que Johnny John Brave jamás se unió a Luna Blanca, porque sus amigos jamás lo traicionaron, y Lincoln nacio con un don diferente y sin retraso. Aqui, Johnny John Brave fundó Luna Blanca como un club para los nerds y rechazados de la escuela, para que se sintieran mas comodos y tranquilos.-Se puede ver a un Johnny apunto de graduarse. Viste como un estereotipo de nerd, mientras estaba acompañado por sus amigos, y estos preparan un musical. Johnny usa un collar con la luna creciente.

-En este mundo, la humanidad vive bajo la amenaza de gigantes que buscan devorarlos, y los combaten tanto con sus dones, como también con armas. Aqui, fue Candice Mousse quién fundo Luna Blanca, como un escuadrón que adentra al territorio de los gigantes en busca de información.-Se puede ver a una veinteañera Candy, vestida de soldado. Se coloca un casco con la luna creciente, y se lanza al ataque junto a su escuadron, disparando proyectiles con bazookas, y cortando arterias carotidas con unas espadas.

-En este mundo, hay tanto mar y poca tierra, que no hay tantos humanos, y el mundo se compone de muchas islas dispersas en todo el mundo. Aqui, Luna Blanca se le llama a un "espíritu" de un guerrero que reencarna cada 100 años, cuyo deber es mantener la paz en todo el mundo y es Mei Wu su reencarnación.-se puede ver a una veinteañera Mei Wu con un vestido tradicional chino. Usa un latigo de 3 bastones, cuyo baston central tiene la luna creciente. Derrota fácilmente a unos bandidos que trataron de asaltarla.

-En este mundo, todos los humanos tienen dones tipo zoo, ya sean de tipo vertebrados, invertebrados, mitologicos, o prehistóricos. Luna Blanca es el apodo de un gran clan de humanos de don tipo zoo mitológico, pero tras una trampa mortal, Reena Kitsune es la ultima Luna Blanca, y busca vengar a todo su clan, pero a la vez, restaurarlo.-Se puede ver a una veinteañera Reena en su forma chica kitsune con un orbe con la luna creciente. Derrota a un gigantesco sujeto con el don de convertirse en tiranosaurio rex, con una gigantesca bola de energía luminosa similar a una genkidama.

-Tambien existen otros universos, en el que ocurrieron diferentes sucesos, a diferencia de lo que vieron ustedes: Aqui, Lincoln nunca fue entregado a Ancla de Hierro, sino que lo dejaron en un orfanato. Luna Blanca jamas existió, y todos van por su cuenta, o han muerto; Aqui, Michelle River absorbió a los 10 Luna Blanca, y eso le permitio absorber heroes y villanos mas poderosos, y ahora es la emperatriz de su mundo; Aquí, las cosas fueron al revés: fue Washington quien fundo Luna Blanca, mientras que Lincoln y sus amigos eran Luna Nueva; Aquí, Lincoln realmente no tenia don, y si fue adoptado por Ancla de Hierro, pero aun asi fundo Luna Blanca, solo que no con los mismo miembros que conocen; Y aquí, Compass nunca existió, ya que sus 5 miembros si tuvieron una vida tranquila: Victor (Center) jamás fue discriminado por su familia, Kyle (North) jamás fue dejado de lado ni traicionado por sus seres queridos, Rage (South) jamás se volvió loco, Nathan (West) salvó a Molly y fundó su propia compañia, y Michelle (East) jamás fue sofocada por su familia, y pudo vivir mas tranquila tanto con sus padres, como con Rachel.-

Lisa apaga la pantalla.

-Bueno, eso seria todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado con conocer otros mundos, y si me disculpan, ire a pedirle a mi unidad fraterna varón que me haga un sandwich, aprovechando que está de visita y estamos solos sin policias cercas. Que tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche, dependiendo de su zona horaria y la hora que esten viendo esto, y me despido.-y de va.

Fin epílogo.


End file.
